


Carrying the Banner Through it All

by Wisdomm



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, newsies au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdomm/pseuds/Wisdomm
Summary: Emma stirred awake at the sound of her cousin hopping up onto his one good leg. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her newsboy cap and put it on. “Where’re you goin’, Greg? The other folks haven’t woken up yet, go back to sleep.”or The Newsies AU





	Carrying the Banner Through it All

Emma stirred awake at the sound of her cousin hopping up onto his one good leg. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her newsboy cap and put it on. “Where’re you goin’, Greg? The other folks haven’t woken up yet, go back to sleep.”

Greg smiled, limping towards the edge of the roof. “I wanna beat the fellas to the street. Don’t want them to know I ain’t walkin’ good” He replied, crouching down to try and get his foot on the ladder.

“Greg, that bad leg o’ yours is a gold mine. You know how many people would fake a bum leg for sympathy?” Emma grinned, walking over to her sketchbook and sitting down on a crate.

“If someone thinks I ain’t able to survive New York on my own they’re gonna lock me up in the refuge for good, Em.” Greg laughed weakly, starting to go down the ladder with a little trouble. “Help me down, Emma, would y-  _ aGH _ !” Greg yelped when his footing slipped and he was left dangling from the ladder with one hand. Emma immediately dropped her pencil and paper and ran over, helping him up. 

“Do you want to bust your other leg up too, Greg?” Emma hissed.

Greg looked up at her dumbly. “No? I wanna go down.”

“Stay up for a minute,” Emma began, pulling her cousin up and handing him his crutch. “Drink in my penthouse, an’ the city lights, stars an’ the sky. Just like Santa Fe.”

“Don’ everyone wanna come to New York, though?” Greg asked, hopping over to her. 

“Not me, some people are dyin’ to get here. Me? I’m dyin’ to get away. Greg, they sucked the life right outta my old man. Rotten jobs, gettin’ stomped on. Then they tossed him to the curb like yesterdays paper. They ain’t doin’ that to me.” Emma hissed.

Greg stayed quiet. “What’s it like?”   
  


“I ain’t never been there Greg, but I can see it clear as day. A small town a’ skies an’ fresh faces. Welcomin’ me. Where they look at you an’ they say, ‘welcome home kid, welcome home to Santa Fe’. It’ll be beautiful there” Emma stared at the stars dreamily. “You know, I bet if you closed your eyes and imagined it, you could see it too, kid.”

Greg closed his eyes and smiled, imagining the New Mexico sky as the other described it. Emma continued. “I bet you could come with me, Greg! No one cares about a bum leg in Santa Fe. You hop a palomino, ride in style.”

  
Greg laughed. “Picture me, riding in style.” He grinned. “See me stand,” his smile faltered a bit. “n’ watch me run..” he slowly took his hat off and held it in his hand. He was frowning now in silence. Then Emma noticed tears prick his eyes. 

“Hey, hey. Greg. We’s a family. I won’t let you down. Hold on kid, til’ that train makes Santa Fe.” Emma smiled, wiping his tears. Greg gave her a tight hug and didn’t pull away until the morning bell chimed.

“Well,” The girl smiled. “Time we start up.” She climbed down the ladder. Greg followed suit with help from Emma.

“Shelby, Nick, Kyle! Natalie, Jess Monae, Noah get a move on! Those papes don’t sell themselves!” 

  
  



End file.
